Madness
by SunilaMoon
Summary: The Cardmaster is a true artist, a genius... who shall burn his masterpeices one by one to achieve his ends. And you're the only one quite mad enough to follow him. Arcana!Riff's thoughts on Jizabel. Short Oneshot, R&R please.


Remember when I first came to Delilah?

Of course you do.

The Cardmaster was so pleased with me. It killed you how I held his attention.

You were only twenty that year, weren't you? Or were you twenty-one?

Small details, they don't matter in the least. Although I recall you looking alot different then. You weren't finished, I suppose. That's how I see you, you know...

As a masterpiece. Of course, you aren't his greatest work by a longshot... but you're a masterpiece nonetheless.

He is the devil himself, who else could force any person into a mold so sinister? Sometimes I long to know just what he did to you, the thought sends shivers down my spine. To know such things would only heighten my adoration of him.

You often take the credit away from our Cardmaster, you're far too bold. You have a reputation, you know. If it weren't for Delilah, You'd have hanged by now, you are hardly covert. Most of us would have hanged by now, if not for The Cardmaster. Can you imagine that? Every last card lined up at the gallows, while the demon remains lurking in the shadows, never to be caught. He would do that, if worst came to worst, he would do that.

You're quite mad, you know. Your pathetic fantasies, Those dilusions in your head. You're just a sad little puppy dog, willing to throw down your life for a master who beats you...

But that's the way you've been made, that is the way he always intended you to be, or so he says. I believe him.

He is quite mad aswell. What does he hope to accomplish? He only has the same twisted ambitions as you, you're both alot alike. You'll both meet the same end, It doesn't matter who's hands spill the blood.

On any other occassion, I could care less about you, but these days... Knowing how I've slaved under that cursed boy, knowing how I've been pushed down by that fabricated personality.... Knowing that you helped keep me in for these past years, while that sickly sweet Riff that that boy relied on flourished in my body. It sickens me, but it doesn't sicken me as much as your actions. All the Cardmaster did just now was change his tactics. For once he wants to get the message across to you, You see that, do you not? How strange, in the past five years I've never seen him do this, he always got such joy in torturing you. Still, It looks as if you've finally crossed the line.... but how could you not, with your "games" and all.

That's what sickens me now is that even after he's left the room, left you alone with me, you still don't give in. I can hardly stand it! And each time the whip tears across your back, each time I hear the blood drip to the floor, each time you don't make a sound, don't flinch... It infuriates me. That is the only thing I want from you, a single cry. A plea even.

But it seems I wouldn't get that even if I killed you here.

Perhaps I do underestimate you, you're much better then a dog... You don't whimper like a frightened pup, and I suppose that's beneficial to the Cardmaster. I think I know why he keeps you alive...

Even as London burns, even when I finally make _my_ move, he'll always have one person left, one madman accompanying him to the depths of hell.

Peculiar... Why does that phrase sound so familiar to me? ...Ringing in my head, distantly.... No, it's nothing.

Madness, Doctor? You, suffering under your own madness?

You're a pitiful fool, Doctor: We're All Mad Here.

---

**Wooo, more Delilah centric ramblings. That have no meaning other then my own amusement. This is probably just Riffael's crazy thoughts while he's watching Alexis swing away at Jizabels back, and then when he's given the wip left to do as he pleases....**

**xD;;**

**As he... pleases....? I should do a different version of that.... Involving porn! Yeah, you know, I think Riffael and Jizabel would be hot. -nosebleeds for a moment-**

**Anyway, this fic isn't really an interpretation of the scene, it's just me dreaming stuff up. It has little relevance as to how I actually belief Arcana!Riff to be, and my interpretation of him is likely to change in other fics I write...**

**Anywho, R&R please.**


End file.
